


WAITIN'

by Dandalian24



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandalian24/pseuds/Dandalian24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked, “if you’ll given a chance to live once more, will you accept?”<br/>“if you will be there, then, I will gladly do so” he smiled sheepishly<br/>I close my eyes, ‘then I will be’ I thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	WAITIN'

WAITIN’

I lower my head, “my sage” I heard a whispered, his voice was calling me  
“what do you want this time?” I sarcastically asked as I closed my eyes  
He hug me from behind, “do you still wish to go?” full of sadness  
I hold his arms,   
“don’t you worry, I will be back, and when I did, I will bring you out of here” I whispered as I open my dark orbs  
The cold air let out on me, I just then realized, I was now only one in the room

Thousands of years had passed by, hundreds of my lives were sacrificed, I still don’t have any single clue how to destroy the Shoushu, I was once called ‘Daikenja’ in my first life, I collect every knowledge as time goes by, still, there’s no single clue how to do so. I clenched my fist, Majesty wait for me, just a little more time, give me more time, and when I did, we will have the eternity  
I closed my eyes, a movie flash on me…  
I asked, “if you’ll given a chance to live once more, will you accept?”  
“if you will be there, then, I will gladly do so” he smiled sheepishly  
I close my eyes, ‘then I will be’ I thought

Four thousand years, after four thousand years, the wait is over, the demon king, the one who you expected finally come, he solve our problem…. I should be glad, and yet, why? There’s an emptiness inside me, your soul now freed, like what I always wanted, but is that what I really wish? Empty, my heart is empty so as my soul was nothing, I missing something, why am I feeling this? The part I only have from my first life was a soul, and nothing else. It was stupid!!, I was stupid, I have changed, still yet, and yet, a crystal suddenly came out on those orbs of mine,   
“I miss you Shinou” I finally voiced out what was inside me  
“I miss you too, my sage”  
A voice  
A familiar voice burst out from no where  
My heart skip a beat,  
I told not to turn, but my body insisted  
It wasn’t real, it cant be real, I was impossible.   
Carefully gazed at a certain place, he was there, standing, wearing the sweetest smile he ever had  
Gazing directly to mine  
My feet instantly walk straight to his where about  
He chuckled,   
“how’d you came back” I crossed a brow  
“haven’t you promised? We will live in this world together and embrace the ambience of each passing days together?” a wide smile,” I will live once more, if you were here beside me”  
I open my mouth  
No words came out  
“I love you my sage” he smiled  
“I love you too, Shinou”


End file.
